Overflow
by AlicexGirls
Summary: Quinn has been having terrible dreams about Rachel. Will they come true or is it her subconscious playing tricks?
1. Dreams

A/N: Let me know if i should continue. Idk if i want to. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Quinn enters the girls' locker room, due to all of the school bathrooms being locked in the morning. Especially this early. Though it may be strictly for Cheerios, she's still HBIC when she wants to be. Plus, no bathroom can compare to the highly sophisticated changing rooms Coach Sylvester abused the school budget to obtain.<p>

She strides over to the stalls, but before she could enter one, she stops at the sound of a faint sob. Someone is here with her. She turns her head in the direction the sound came from, but sees no one approach. She hears it again. Slowly, taking each step lightly, she walks towards it. She passes the make up counters that have the dressing room mirrors of the stars above them. One has been smashed. Pieces of glass litter the floor and the counter top. Her pulse quickens as terrifying thoughts rush through her mind. Regardless of her fears of the worst, she continues on. It's coming from the last aisle of the maze of lockers (which always confused Quinn because of the few Cheerios that there really are).

Her last step before looking around the corner must have been heard because the silent sobbing has ceased. Quinn just peeks around the lockers and the sights before her is the last thing she ever expected to see. Rachel Berry huddled in a ball on the floor. Her knees hugged so close to her chest, she's surprised she can even breathe. She can't believe her eyes. Rachel may be small, but her voice is so big and powerful that you forget. And to see her like this: scared, alone, tear streaked cheeks, and…naked? Quinn looks closer to notice that Rachel is wet. She was too distracted to hear the steaming water running from the showers. She attempts to speak, "Ra…Rachel?"

The big doe eyed girl looks up to the hazel orbs which are filling with tears. Quinn cautiously approaches the shaking girl. Rachel says nothing as her silent tears continue to fall. Quinn tries to comfort her by placing her hand on her arm, but she flinches. Quinn jumps a little. Her eyes begin to travel down her body. Her breath catches in her throat when she sees dark red blood tracks running down her thighs to the carpet, forming a pool seeping into it. Quinn's instincts finally kick in, "Oh my god, Rachel!" she yells before jumping up and running to get a towel.

Rachel stares blankly in front of her. Quinn returns and pulls Rachel's legs out, finally seeing her wounds and lets her tears fall. Cut after cut, her thighs are mangled. Each is deep, releasing the crimson liquid, letting it flow freely. Releasing her pain and sadness. She wraps the towels around her legs and presses down. Rachel looks up at Quinn, "Why are you crying?" Quinn scoffs, "Why did you do this?"

"Because I can't..."

RIIINNNNGGGG!

Quinn's eyes shoot open at the sound of her alarm blaring from her phone. She sighs, agitated, and reaches over to turn it off. 'Third night in a row...,' she thinks, 'Why can't I finish it?' She sits up, rubs her eyes, and throws back the covers to stand and prepare for the day.


	2. Was It Real?

A/N: Please review. I do appreciate the favorites and alerts but reviews give me more confidence to write more stories. Thanks!

* * *

><p>That day, Santana and Brittany were waiting for their fellow glee member by her locker, talking flirtatiously. As Quinn approached, Santana notices, "Hey Q-Fab." The two blondes stare at the Latino with quizzical looks on their faces. Santana's eyes bounce between them, "What?"<p>

"That was terrible," said the blue-eyed blonde, whom she loved so much. "What's terrible is dark circles. What's with the baggage?" Santana directs towards Quinn, as she lightly pokes under her eyes.

The girl opens her locker and nervously places her books inside, "Bad dreams is all." Quinn tries to avoid eyes contact with the two girls. "Anything in particular?" Santana angles her head so Quinn has to look at her, eyes filled with concern.

The smaller blonde looks around and then leans a little closer to Santana, "It was about…Rachel." "What happened?" asks Brittany. The trio huddled together, "She broke on of the mirrors in the locker room and sliced her legs up…a lot." The couple listens closely, with sad and disturbed expressions, "Oh my gosh," says the ditzy blonde. Quinn continues, "She had been in the showers. I walked in and tried to help her, but I woke up when I asked her 'why?'."

The private conversation the girls were having was interrupted by the booming voice of Coach Sylvester, "Hey! Means girls! Where is that shrimpo, Berry?"

"We haven't seen her today," says Brittany and then Santana puts up her tough act, as she's always done for the coach, "Why? What'd she do?"

"That mini-diva ran from me in a fit of panic early this morning, right after sharing her monthly gift from Mother Nature all over my freshly steamed carpets I just had put in the Cheerios locker rooms. And I will not stop until that miserable little midget is on her hands and knees, scrubbing that floor like little orphan Annie!" and with that, the coach slams Quinn's locker for emphasis, making Quinn flinch slightly, and storms down the hallways, continuing her hunt for her small prey.

After Sue disappeared, the girls huddled once again, "Rachel isn't here today?" asks Quinn.

"I saw Finnocence earlier, and he looked pretty ticked off. I guessed it was because Rachel didn't say 'yes' when he proposed to her."

"So, she did say no?"

"Well, not that we know of," explains Brittany, "The last thing we heard about that, Rachel just didn't answer him. She was thinking about it."

"Well, where's Finn?"

The two girls both motion with their heads to Rachel's locker down the hall. Quinn turns to see the large boy walking up to the locker and turning the combo with fierce anger. The three girls watch the Frank-N-Teen fill his backpack with every gift he had ever given Rachel and Quinn rushes over to him. "Finn! What are you doing?"

He continues his actions, "She rejected me Quinn. I wanted forever and she didn't wanna give it to me," he punches the next locker in an outburst, "GOD..DAMN IT!"

The other students in the hallway stare at his rage and Quinn tears up a little, recalling that the last time he acted like this was when he found out that Beth wasn't his baby.

She cautiously places a hand on his arm, "Finn…it's okay. What did Rachel do?"

He lets a few small tears fall but keeps up his anger, "She said 'no' Quinn…she said 'no' and I dumped her." He looks up at the door of Rachel's locker and sees the last picture of them together, "I'm done." He rips the picture down and walks away as fast as he can.

Quinn's eyes are wide and her mouth agape, in shock from all the events that have occurred today, and it's not even first period yet.

"Wow…"


End file.
